Bishounen: Demoonica's Story BOOK FOUR
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Multi-crossover. Been a long time, but it's back! Demoonica and Zander welcome daughter Damia into a very crazy world of Bishounen and Bishoujo, a house that defies logic, a garden that thinks it belongs to a Harvest Moon game and strife. Wouldn't be a story without something causing that now would it? NaNoWriMo let's see how far I get?
1. Chapter 1

LDD: -Bows- Hello all. Welcome to NaNoWriMo!

I've written on this Story, this World, these Characters... for so long that I can't help but want to continue it, even if I come down to not having a single reader left, lol.

I present BOOK 4.

One time Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, movie, TV show, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story, it is for fun only. This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor.

Pocket Dimention 'PD' Spheres are mine. The Bishi World Safety Department is mine. Original characters not credited to another author are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.

YES, I'm happy to let you all use any of them, the spheres/BWSD even Demoonica and family in your own BishiWorld story, just let me know so I can be one of your readers!

Note: Probably Not Edited. Sorry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Around September 16th, 2004-

"So, you said you got the place set up?" Katan asked Zander.

"Yeah, shortly before everything started falling apart. It's everything she asked for. Nice woodlands, a little brook flowing along one edge."

"Where is it located?"

"South-west."

Katan raised an eyebrow. "We were south-west of here not too long ago. Near what area?"

"Technically, no area," Zander elaborated, "Human town, Epoh City. Fitting really to find a place near there."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, apparently Demoonica arrived here near Epoh and has been back several times."

Katan nodded. "That is fitting."

"So, I was talking with Tsunade, you know, the doctor? Anyway, she said De's doing fine, and Damia is as healthy as can be."

"Good to know."

"Isn't it? She said they can be discharged from the hospital today. She's sending the papers when she gets a free moment."

Katan paused. "She's sure? Demoonica still seems quite tired to me."

Zander looked over at the blue haired man. Then shook his head, it was no use he realized, he'd never have the same sort of connection to Demoonica as any of her Bishi. "Uh, yeah. But she has no better reason to keep her."

"Understood." Katan frowned, looking around the street. "Sometimes I wish I could find the rest of the others as simply as finding my trainer. They are all over town I supose?"

"Don't worry about them," Zander said with another shake of his head, "Demoonica will just call them back when it's time."

Katan shrugged, then with a flash of red energy returned to his Bishiball. Zander watched the energy pass through an upper window to the hospital. He looked up at it for a moment longer. He didn't want to admit that he hardly knew how to handle all of this, he'd been gone for most of his girlfriends' pregnancy and now... He continued to look up at the window. And now there was this tiny little life that was half of him, an ity-bity little girl with his impossably big bright violet eyes and a full head of Demoonicas' dark hair.

Demoonica had asked to name her Damia, aparently after a book character she'd read about before coming to the BishiWorld. He wondered for a moment if the book character their daughter was named after was one that existed here. It wasn't like he'd had a name ready, sadly he hadn't even thought about names even after returning home and found himself a father to be. Was that bad? Or was it just a product of living in a world where thinking of a name for your child was normally easy, all you had to know was what their parents names were, and match up the correct gender. Zander lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Demoonica had envolved him in coming up with a middle name, she'd not had that picked out already.

On impulse Zander quickly entered the hospital, a big grin on his face. He waved to the nurse on duty behind the desk (all of them knew him on sight by now) and took the stairs to Demoonicas' floor two steps at a time. The elevator might have been faster, but it would do nothing to rid him of exces energy. His chestnut colored braid swung dramatically behind him in an overexagerated and excited way, that remined many of a cats' tail twitching.

Any nurse he passed simply smiled, his was contagious. He skidded to a halt, grabbing the door frame to Demoonica's room and nearly coliding with Lady Tsunade. "Hey, young man, what is your hurry?"

Zander was still grinning. "Had a feeling... you'd be here." He gasped.

Tsunade raised a blond eyebrow at that. "You did?"

"Heh, I never tell a lie, doc." Zander laughed as he made his way into the room. "Didn't you know? It's genetic!"

Tsunade shook her head. He sure was suddenly chipper. "Well, I just signed off on the release papers... augh, would you hold still?"

"Can't." Came his short reply.

Demoonica gave a laugh from the bed. "He's right, doctor, Duo gets the same way at times."

"Meh." Zander stuck his tounge out. "How many times have I said not to compair-"

"It's just natural." Demoonica rolled her eyes. "You get compaired because everyone but you can see the similaritys."

Zander's mouth twitched back into a smile, then he turned to the crib. "Well it's a good thing you are a girl then, yeah Damia? No one is going to mistake you for a hyper loud mouthed baka."

Tsunade snorted, leaving the room. "I'll give these papers to the nurse."

Zander leaned down, wispering the next part to the baby. "You are smart, you are beautiful, you are loved. Just like your momma." Damia just flailed her hands at him with a coo, trying to touch the face so close to her. He picked her up and touched his forehead to hers. "You are amazing."

Demoonicas' soft touch brought his attention to her. "I think everyone in this room has had merit to be amazing this past week."

Zander blushed. "You heard-"

"It's absolutely arorable."

"Heh."

"Help me gather up all my stuff? It's-"

"Everywhere?"

Demoonica nodded. "Yeah."

Zander placed Damia back down gently into the hospital crib. "Did the doc say if Damia was still leaching energy off of everyone who gets near her?"

Demoonica frowned. "She said she seemed to have settled on the best source of the energy type she's developing. That is you. We would have been released sooner, at least a day or two ago, if she'd done that before now."

Zander bit his lip. "But... you seem so... ran down. I thought she was keeping you."

"I'm just, tired. Damia was useing me as a... conductor? She was taking everything I had, then drawing energy from the Bishi through my connection to them."

Zander looked down at the innocent child who was chewing on her fist. Damia was paying attention to the mobile above her, the only thing that was near enough to be in focus to the baby. He moved away and gathered Demoonicas' things from around the room. Demoonica headed to the bathroom to change into her own clothes.

Less than an hour passed before a nurse entered the room. She smiled at Zander, then moved over to where Demoonica was nursing Damia. "Well I was coming in to tell you that you are all checked out and can leave, but I think you'll need a few more minutes." Demoonica blushed. "I have to bring up a wheelchair to take you out with anyway."

"Oh, why?" Demoonica whined. "I can walk just fine."

"Hospital regulations." The nurse replyed as she left the room.

Demoonica rolled her eyes at the woman's back. "I guess it's time I rounded up the crew, I hope no one is shopping." Demoonica shifted Damia so she could free up a hand. Zander passed her the ball covered belt. Demoonica lay it beside her and one at a time detached a ball, sent out the return call from it (causing a rush of red energy to return to it) and replaced it on the belt. "I hope they haven't been driving the locals more crazy than they normally are."

"No one has came by complaining."

"That's almost worse. Bakura has been running around town. And Hakudoshi. And Dilandou."

"I heard that some girls were following around some of them. New faces, I guess?"

"Do you happen to know if it was a female Naruto and a Temari?"

Zander shrugged.

Another twenty minutes passed before the nurse returned, wheelchair in hand. "Everyone ready now?" She asked plesently.

Demoonica eyed the wheelchair. "Oh, alright."

Zander took Damia from her mother's arms, the infant nearly asleep. He also had her backpack hooked over one shoulder. Once in the wheelchair Demoonica took their daughter back and Zander grabbed the last of Demoonicas' posesions (her BishiGear and BallBelt) from the bedside table. All of Demoonicas' nurses on duty took time to say goodby and wish the new family well as they left.

"Wish we could have said thank you to Ranka-chan one more time." Demoonica said as the elevator doors opened to the first floor.

"Lady Tsunade has the girl, poor thing, over at the local registration. She's making her a registered student, her personal project."

"Poor girl." Demoonica agreed.

"Plus, I think she still thought you'd try to talk Ranka into coming with you." All three of them chuckled.

"No, Ranka saved my life, but something tells me she belongs here. Of that I'm sure."

The nurse nodded. The automatic doors to the outside slid open. Demoonica took a deep breath of the cooling early September air. "Summer has come and gone again."

The wheelchair slowed to a stop. "Okay, rules followed." The nurse leaned over Demoonica's shoulder. "Send pictures or drop by, when you aren't an emergency case, okay? Everyone would really love to see you and Damia again."

"We'll try." Demoonica kicked the foot rests up on the wheelchair, standing without pause. "Recycled air, I hadn't noticed how stuffy that room was." She turned to face the nurce. "Thank you."

The Bishoujo nodded, then turned and pushed the wheelchair back into the building. Demoonica looked over at Zander. "You, uh, plan to walk?"

"No way in heck." He replied. "Once we are out of the gates, we are switching to the 'QT'. By the way, I saw Wufei speaking to you before he left, what was that all about?"

"The department said I'd clocked in the last of my needed hours to be raised a rank out of Cadet, offically I'm a BishiWorld Safety Department Trainer 3rd Class. Still considered on leave though, until told otherwise."

Reaching the city gate was a short quiet walk. Damia finally drifted off to sleep. At the gate Demoonica recognised several young faces, though not nearly as young as the last time she'd seen them. They were the same three girls that Demoonia's Sasuke had been teacher of. Though still in their Chibi stage the three girls had aged at the same fast rate as all Bishi. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura almost looked how Demoonica remembered them from the begining of the Naruto show. The girls shuffled each other a bit, then pushed Sakura forward. She bowed, as did Ino and Hinata behind her. "Trainer-sama, thank you for returning with Sasuke-sensei, we were very happy to have time to be taught by him again." The girls stood. "Please continue to take good care of sensei!" The dust kicked up by their sudden disappearance was less noticable than the first time. Demoonica noticed that today the guard wasn't a Kiba, but a Kakashi. She'd not really had much interaction with any of them, but gave him a polite nod as they exited the gates.

"Welcome to the world... Damia Lenne Darkmoon-Maxwell."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: The story so far is very slice-of-life. BishiWorld and domestic, that's a new one for me.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The place where Zander had used 'Miss Kate's' land deed stuck out from the surounding area. At the moment this part of the BishiWorld had itself covered with long sweeping expances of yellow-green grass, other than a large cluster of thick woods sitting right down... there. Demoonica looked out the window of the QT-437 'Sasori' shuttle, in the distance at this height she could see Epoh City in the far distance, surounded by it's own small area of trees. Closer to them was another such point of trees. "How much land did that deed actually ancher?" She asked Zander.

He shrugged. "I can't read techno-babble."

Demoonica looked over at him. He was leaning over, looking out the side part of the window. After a moment he banked the ship. He was a better flyer than she was... where'd he learn that? The shuttle was set down in what was from above an unseen clearing directly in the center of the woods. Demoonica was first out of her harness and back to Damia. The child carrier was still safely in place, they'd have to modify a real restraint for it before long, and the baby still asleep. Of course the flight had been smooth, but she still felt relieved.

"I'll get her, go take a look."

Demoonica paused, she was still not completely use to sharing her daughter. She'd spent the better part of eight to nine months without contact with Zander. She was still finding it a little odd with him around again. The last few weeks had been different. Before when Zander was around she... well, acted very much the girl discovering love. Then he was gone and she focused on the baby. The baby, Damia. Her little girl. Then out of the blue and right in the middle of a huge town wide... war, he'd shown back up. Then they were off to the Department, at least then they'd gotten some time together. She'd ran off again, after a few days. She'd more or less forced him to do something else, while she... followed some feeling. That had taken her miles and weeks out of where she should have been. She'd almost caused her own... well she'd hardly made it back to were she should have been.

Demoonica nodded and took a step back, it was suddenly too airless in the shuttle, then her steps quickened and she was outside of the small ship. The air outside held a chill to it that wasn't present in the Naruto Area yet. They were further south. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting to see when she exited the Sasori, perhaps a Capsule Corperation designed house, as they seemed to make everything else she bought. It wasn't though and she would admit she was glad of that. House capsules tended to look like large spiky pillbugs. The house... no her home, their home... Oh blast this was another thing she'd have to get use to. Their home was an early twentieth-century Earth style farmhouse, two stories tall and white washed, with a porch that looked to wrap all the way around. Demoonica was reminded of her grandparents home out in the country, though she would admit the two looked nothing alike, it was the same sort of feeling. Big, warm and welcoming.

The bright new white paint stood out against the backdrop of deep brown and green forest behind it, and even more to the shiny black paint-job of the Sasori. She'd stood there stairing at the house long enough that Zander had exited the shuttle and come to stand beside her. "I admit I didn't build it ALL by myself." There was a cheeky tone in his voice. "I don't know anything about Earth, after all. The Department, well I think Wufei had a hand in it, sent out a bunch of green cadets and someone with enough background in building houses. Guy had a wierd... drawl to his voice."

"Probably a southerner." Demoonica supplied, but it didn't meen anything to Zander. He looked slightly confused. She tried again. "The continent I lived on back on Earth is called North America. The... well I guess it would be like a collections of areas, is called The United States. The spesific area is West Virginia, it's considered part of the northern half of the United States. People there have accents just like the Bishi from different areas here can have different ways of speaking. Talking with a drawl is normally a southern United States trait." It was over simplified and relied heaveyly on steriotypes, but a longer explanation would become convoluted. She would admit that when she ended up needing to explane things she found it easier to talk when she felt uncomfortable.

Zander smiled. "You sound like Prof. Steve's Washu."

Demoonica's building tention once again subsided. "Call me LITTLE Washu!" She said imitating the Bishoujo, causing Zander to chuckle.

In Zander's arms Damia roused from all the sound. "Ah." She burbled and attempted to find the souce of the sounds. However it was imposable with the thin blanket draped over her face to keep the chilly wind away from her.

"Oh, looks like someone is waking up." Zander lifted the edge of the blanket. "Did you want to see the house too, Damia?" The baby just looked at him, stuffing her hand into her mouth.

"More like someone woke up hungry." Demoonica supplied. She made her way up the porch steps and found the door unlocked. "You left it unlocked?"

Zander stopped behind her. "Uh... yes?"

Demoonica lifted a hand to her head. "Never mind right now." The inside of the house was painted a light shade of butter yellow, the woodwork a cheery shade of cherry wood, the celings white. Demoonica automatically noticed that the area at the door had been made to match a Japanese home. "Any house-slippers?"

"No, not yet. Socks are fine for now." He closed the door.

Demoonica nodded. "Mn." She kicked off her shoes and stepped up onto the hardwood floor. "What's all in here?"

"Okay, from here. The archway to the left leads to the living room, the archway to the right leads to a study. Back through the hall the door under the stairs is for storage and the door to the left is to the bathroom. You can't see the door to the laundry from here. The archway at the end of the hall opens into the dineing room, that in turn leads to the kitchen through another archway on the left. There is a door in the kitchen that leads outside to the celler and in the dineing room is a sliding door that leads out onto the porch." Zander kicked off his own shoes and joined Demoonica who was looking into the left room.

"It's... empty."

"Of course it's empty. We didn't have time to furnish any of it before I got the call to head to the Naruto area..." He paused. "Besides, we didn't know what you'd like."

"Tomorrow is shapeing up to be a big trip into town."

Zander unwrapped Damia. "Yeah, the baby supplies from the hospital will only last a day or two, also. Plus restocking your capsules."

"Right, I did that... almost two weeks ago. I'm probably nearly out of everything..." Demoonica began to mumble. "Being in town, we couldn't suplement anything through monster battles... augh. What does my bank account look like now?"

Damia began to fuss then. Zander wrinkled his nose. "Igh, De... diaper, please."

Demoonica rolled her eyes. "I'll change her." She took the baby and moved into the empty living room, settling onto the floor. Zander held his nose.

"I'm never going to be able to stumoc that."

Demoonica didn't even pause in her work. "I told Kagome the same thing. She taught me to change Inu-chan, so I wouldn't be calling her out of her ball every time."

"Isn't that wierd, you know, now that he's a teen?"

"Not really. He grew and changed so quickly it's hard to assosiate the baby Inu-chan I changed with the Yasha who is my friend."

Zander sort of nodded, sort of shrugged. "Okay."

"What's up staires?"

"Hm? Oh, bedrooms, another bathroom, another storage closet. There is a section at the end of one hall for you to set up the door to the Pocket Dimention space, can't remember who sugested that, but a good idea."

"You said it was mostly cadets." Demoonica stood up holding the freshly changed Damia and handed her back to Zander. "I guess 'cadet' doesn't meen 'young' or 'new-trainer' though." She cleaned up the floor and was left holding the soild diaper. "First item on the shoping list, a trash can."

"Keep that thing away from me."

Demoonica snickered. "Alright. So where is the bathroom again?"

"Door on the left."

Demoonica nodded, heading down the hallway. After a moment she called out. "There's no shower in here!"

"Shower?" Zander mumbled. "It's a bathroom." He called out.

Demoonica reappeared in the doorway. "Yes... I know that. Why isn't there at least a shower, then?"

After a moment of silence Zander looked like he finally understood. "Oh, you thought the toilet and bath would be in one room like in hotels."

"Yes, that's the way most common American homes are."

"Ah. Yeah, no, this bathroom and the bathroom upstairs are just toilet and washbasens."

"Sinks."

Zander rolled his eyes. "The main bedroom has a shower included in it's bathroom."

Demoonica headed upstairs, Zander following shortly behind her. "Point me." She said looking at the amount of doors on the second floor of the house.

"First door on the right."

Demoonica finally dropped the diaper in the far corner on the tiled floor. "I can't believe there isn't even a waste-basket in one of these bathrooms." She grumbled. "I'll disinfect it tomorrow, when we get back from shopping."

"Why not... just get a trash bin from one of the Bishi-rooms?"

Demoonica stopped. "Why didn't you remind me of that sooner?"

"I had no clue what you were doing."

"Promis you'll never speak of this to anyone." Demoonica picked up the diaper and then opend up a PD Sphere. "Kagome! I need your trash can for the night."

Kagome came to the door carrying the basket. "We arrived?" She asked.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago, maybe."

"Oh, good." She lit up. "Let's look around." She stepped out of the PD room. "Where are we?"

"Bathroom of the main bedroom."

Kagome paused. "You know, I'm not even going to ask. " And out of the room she headed.

Demoonica sighed. "I think I want a shower. Hospital baths don't really ever leave you feeling like you actually got clean." She looked at Zander. "You going to be okay for a while?"

He looked a little unsure. "I think so... Kagome will change a soiled diaper for me if I ask, right?"

Demoonica smiled as she closed the bathroom door, just as the lock clicked she replied. "No."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	3. Chapter 3

LDD: Glad to see people reading!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica rolled out of bed early the next morning to the sound of crying. Forgoing her glasses she made her way over to the makeshift bassenette a few feet away. Damia had slept through most of the night, only waking her parents once around 2AM. The baby was hungry and wet. Demoonica was starting to understand what her own mother had gone through as a young mother. She changed the baby on the bed, thankfully tossing the diaper into the basket she'd borrowed from Kagome the day before.

Once the baby was dry and fed Demoonica got the chance to check the time on her BishiGear. It was several minutes before 7AM and she blinked blearily at the time before realizing she still hadn't put on her glasses. She fixed that. Now that she could actually see, Demoonica looked around the room with a sigh. The house was finished, but lacking any decor and some much needed apliances. At least she didn't have to buy bedroom furniture, the evening before she'd simply taken everything out of an unused 'PD' Sphere. She was now thankfull she'd kitted all of them out at the same time. It was still pretty sparce, but she was use to living out of a hotel or camping outside, and she had at times used a 'PD' Sphere as a makeshift portable personal bedroom anyway.

The clock on her BishiGear changed to 7AM. Demoonica stretched and wondered why such a horrably early time had been invented. She'd hated getting up this early for school and she still hated getting up this early now. Still, they had a long day ahead of them. She shook Zander, who was still sleeping soundly up until now. While he was still half asleep she pointed him towards the shower.

"Okay Damia, now we get to fix breakfast!" Demoonica said as she picked her daughter back up out of the makeshift bassenette. Damia burbled back at her in a happy tone. Demoonica hadn't been around many babies in her life, she'd been eight when her little sister was born, so she didn't really remember it very clearly. And lately her only referance for babies had been when Kagome had given birth to Inu-Chan. So Damia's already rapid development had gone unnoticed, after all Inu-chan had aged from a newborn into a young teen in the span of about a year.

Of course, Damia had fallen asleep before Demoonica even made it to the kitchen and Demoonica had to fetch the carrier they'd been useing as a bassenette before she actually could start cooking. Sleeping baby in a safe place, Demoonica set about attempting a meal. Within minutes she'd given up her attempt at cooking and called out Kagome and Rei from thier BishiBalls.

By the time Zander had finished his shower and headed downstairs breakfast was mostly ready. Demoonica switched with him, letting him take over in the job Kagome was instructing her in. Freed up from cooking duty, Demoonica set about waking up all her Bishi, who like her had gotten use to sleeping in late. 7:30 rolled around, then 8:30.

Demoonica yawned again, like she'd been doing all morning. "I hate morings." She complained while drying the dishes. Beside her Yugi paused in washing a plate.

"How'd did you get dishes duty anyway?"

"I skimped helping cook."

"Ah." Then he laughed. "Kagome runs the house."

Demoonica frowned. It was true though, Kagome was just better at organizing things like meal preperation and cleaning duty than she was. Demoonica just didn't have the experiance in those areas. She'd been going to school up until she fell into the BishiWorld. Her biggest duty after homework was to take out the trash and keep her room clean. And perhaps to not fight with her little sister. "Yeah, I know. But would you rather have a good meal and a fast clean-up OR me?"

Yugi giggled. "You are better, maybe not so much with cooking yet, but you can organize things and people just as good as Kagome."

Demoonica didn't really believe him, after all Yugi's best trait was finding ways to make people feel better. "Really?"

"Really." Yugi nodded. "It just comes out the most when you are forced into a fight."

"That's because I'm trying to avoid fighting."

"You still think everything just pops into our heads when we evolve?" Yugi asked. "It may seem that way, but in truth all we get are memories, about as much info as you gain when watching it as a TV show. Only it's from a first person point of view, so it can be overwhelming. It's what we do with all that info that shapes each of us. Take Kagome, she remembers cooking all those days during her originator's adventure, but what she can't remember is what was put into the food that was cooked. That's because that information wasn't given to the creators of BishiWorld. Kagome knew how the food was supose to turn out, but she had to learn how it was made. Just like you Demoonica-san."

"So, it just takes time?"

"Even for us, some things just come naturally though like knowing a new attack right after evolution. Still, it's never as good as someone who's been doing that same attack for years. At some point Kagome took the time to learn to be the good cook she is."

With the dishes washed, dried, and put away it was time to head into town.

"When do most stores open?" Zander asked as Demoonica secured Damia's carrier in the backseat of the shuttle.

"I did most of my shopping near lunch, but I think they were open between 8 and 9." Demoonica took her seat and unrolled a list. "This is going to take awhile."

[Noon]

"Okay, so we've covered the house apliances. The livingroom, one bedroom and the nursery are also finished?" Demoonica counted off. It was lunch time, Damia was in her carrier, and they were waiting for their order at a small resturant.

Across the table from her Zander was crossing things off the list in his hand. "Yeah, kitchen, livingroom, our room, Damia's room... laundry, small stuff for the bathrooms... We haven't gotten anything for the study-"

"I'm not worrying about that right now."

"Okay." Zander made a note. "We should at least pick up a bookshelf and put it in the livingroom."

"What for?"

"Stuff you have stored in your Gear."

"Oh, that's true."

Their lunch arrived. "So, where to next?" Zander asked as they ate.

"Dining table. We missed it on the way to the kitchen area of the store. I was rather... focused on actually getting a stove and a sink so we wouldn't be forced to camp-style cook and clean like this morning." Demoonica paused. "They said that everything would be installed by five o'clock this evening. A house... it's so odd." She blushed and waved her hand at Zander who looked somewhat confused as she quickly added, "Not that the house is odd, I ment that having a house was odd. That is, I haven't really had a home after arriving here, so it's odd. I'm going to stop talking now." She looked down.

"Uh... yeah." Zander sighed. 'She's still out of it. What in the world happened, really, while I was gone?' He thought. 'Is it about that Bishounen? She'd tried to tell me something when we were back at the Safety Department, but well she wasn't very clear that night about just what she was all worked up about.'

Demoonica had switched her attention to Damia in an attempt not to open her mouth again. She'd been rude, in a way. Zander had done so much for her after returning but she still hadn't become acustomed to his presence in her life again. They'd slept together the night before, just slept because well... ow. Yeah body definatly not ready for night activities again, yet. Besides Lady Tsunade had offered her 'medical' opinion of waiting at least a month before resuming that activity. She'd also sugested contraceptive pills once Demoonica's hormones had balanced themselves back out properly.

Across from her Zander attempted to stifel a yawn. It had taken what felt like forever for him to fall back asleep after Damia wakening them both in the middle of the night. Demoonica glanced over at him and started to giggle. So he asked, "What?"

"You smeered ketchup over your face."

He quickly cleaned it off.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as they moved from store to store. Everything bought was sent directly back to the house, where a few of Demoonica's Bishi along with several various Bishi belonging to store workers were hopefully keeping up with the instalation. Demoonica was doing her best to keep things to a minimum, she was on leave from the BWSD until who knew when. The price for the building supplys for the house, electrical wireing, water pipes, more stuff that she knew about and at least several dozen things she had no idea went into the building of a home, had all come out of her account.

Her first thought had been, had she really saved up that much excess credits during her travles? Then when looking through the prices she realized that she had actually saved up a larger amount than she'd thought. Her pay from the BWSD covered the cost of food and their stays in hotels, with a tiny amount left over each pay period that she could replace ruined/wornout clothing when it was nessisary. All of the rest of the credits that had been the bulk of what was actually building up in her account were from the exchange of Munny, Gil, Gold, Gald, Fol... and all those other simalerly named curancys that she collected during training sessions with her Bishounen against the Monster Battle chip created beasts.

She had briefly tried to understand the exchange rates of the differnt moneys but it was so convoluted that she finally desided as long as Heero could understand it and was willing to do the exchanges, she would let him deal with it. He said it wasn't that difficult, the Bank itself actualy did all the calculations, he was just making sure it was correct. That ment he was paranoid about being short-changed on the transactions, Duo had quipped. Heero had hit him with a convenintly located decoritve couch pillow for it.

Their last stop of the late afternoon was actually one Demoonica was use to doing, food shopping. They arrived home (Demoonica stumbled over that thought) very tired. Damia was fussing.

She walked into the house, infant cradled in her arms... and stopped short. The tranformation between that morning and now was complete. Still a little bare on decoration, but that would come with time. They had kept the hardwood floors, carpeting was just too much to pay for when it wasn't needed. However a large decorative floor rug had been rolled out on the livingroom floor, and the tan colored couch, loveseat and chairs were arranged with a coffee-table and end-tables, reading-lamps in place. Demoonica blinked into the room, then turned up the stairs and into the second story to Damia's room.

The nursery had also changed, or to be more correct the room next to Demoonica and Zanders was now an actual nursery. Demoonica changed her daughter's soiled diaper, then took the time to look around the room. There was a crib, decked out in a soft shade of purple bedding, including the safety pads around the sides. The mobile was already hanging above it, the bright saturated colors of red, blue and yellow standing out in the soft muted pastel room. A rocking chair, dressers, changing table, shelves and everythign that went in them... this room was likely the most furnished one. Demoonica sat in the rocker, Damia cradled in her arms. She rocked gently and began to hum a tune she remembered from childhood. The rest of the house could wait.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

LDD: Hello all! When this is over, remind me to get my Beta Reader to fix errors...

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was a few nights later when a loud alarm from her BishiGear woke Demoonica and Zander from their sleep. "Illigal Bishounen capture attempted. Safety protocal in effect. Bishi World Safety Department notified. For your safety, for your Bishounens' and Bishoujos' safety please attempt to flee. Illigal-" Demoonica grabbed at the wrist worn device and flipped it open, but the only thing on the screen was a flashing red exclamation mark. The computerized voice continued to repeat the message.

"What?" Demoonica murrmered at the device.

Zander rolled over, blinking awake. "What's going on?"

Demoonica shook her head. "I'm.. not... sure." Her gaze drifted over to the stand where her BishiBall Belt lay. "Go check on Damia, would you? I think... maybe... give me a minute." She spent a moment clearing her head, then focused on her bond with her Bishounen. There it was, she'd been right. Someone was outside of their Ball.

Zander looked worried. "What?"

Demoonica shook her head. "One of the guys." She stood up. "I need to go find him."

"Demoonica, slow down. What happening?"

She paused. "Bishi- it's... it's Sasuke. He's not here, he's outside." Her brow scrunched up as if in pain. "He's hurt, a... fight." She dropped her BishiGear onto the bed (it was still repeating the message) and grabbed two BishiBalls from the stand. "Please, watch Damia."

Zander sighed. "Alright, but be careful. Who knows what's out in the woods."

Demoonica was out the door before he had finished speaking. Down the stairs, grab the coat, grab a flashlight, slip into her shoes at the door and out into the dark cool night. She shivered when the air hit her. The porch light was on, it stayed on all night regardless of being needed or not due to being set on a timer. Still Demoonica flicked on the flashlight right away and headed in the direction that her bond was pulling her.

She heard the commotion before she was within sight of it.

"Gah! What is wrong with these Balls? He's out cold, this should be working!" It was a female voice.

"Trainer. A light is comming."

This was answered with a loud growl. "Why is this so hard?!"

Demoonica pushed past the foliage to find her Sasuke on the ground completely knocked out. There were several loose BishiBalls laying around. A frazled trainer stood over him and a Bishounen Demoonica didn't recognize hovered near. Again the trainer pulled a BishiBall from her belt and with a enraged growl slammed it down at Sasuke only to have it hit him and bounce off.

"Stop that!" Demoonica said forcefully.

"No catch stealing." The girl snapped back.

"How about, no stealing an already caught Bishounen?" Demoonica held up Sasuke's BishiBall. "Return." She said, mostly for show because it was simple will that actually engaged the device. The red energy beam shot out of the BishiBall and surounded Sasuke, then in a flash both disappeared.

"What? No!" The trainer girl shouted. "That's not fair! I had him out cold." She pointed at Demoonica. "You, give him-"

"I think not." Demoonica said breaking the growing tirade from the other. "I told you, Sasuke is already my Bishounen." She crossed her arms, frowning at the girl. "Go back... why are you here anyway?"

The girl scoffed. "I just got out of Epoh City. Of course in this area the best place to find anything trying to hide would be in the spot of woods."

"I'm putting up privet property signs in the morning." Demoonica grumbled to herself. "And telling Sasuke that these late night scouting sessions are stopping." After a moment she returned her attention to the other trainer. "You have a camp set up?"

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Then go back there, go to sleep and leave in the morning."

"I don't have to! You are just another trainer, you can't tell people what to do."

Demoonica wanted to argue, but she didn't even have her BishiGear (and as such her ID) with her. Still her ownership of Sasuke was at least no longer in question. She called Sasuke back out, he was still knocked out. She pulled the second BishiBall from her coat pocket and called out it's occupent. Raine wavered where she stood as the BishiBall automatically snapped her awake as she was called out.

"Demoonica?" She questioned.

Demoonica nodded down at Sasuke. "Heal him up, would you Raine? I have a newbie to deal with."

"Of course." She looked down at Sasuke. Raine's eyes widened at the state the Sama Staged Bishounen was in and she immediatly started to cast healing spells on him. Demoonca was sure she heard a few mummbled curses between the magical incantations.

"You two." Demoonica cast a glance back to Raine and Sasuke, then turned her full attention to the trainer and her Bishounen. "I have half a mind to report you to the Safety Department for attempting to steal another trainers' Bishounen. However... you are just a new trainer." She closed her eyes and shook her head at the glareing teen. "You need to read through the information section in your... BishiDex." Ick, the Epoh City branch is still giving those out? I guess it's true they are cheaper. She thought the last part to herself. "The BishiBall connects trainer and Bishi together through blood. This blood bond is unbreakable unless the BishiBall supporting the connection is rendered useless. BishiBalls auto-protect themselves from anyone other than the trainer they are made for trying to open them, they can get nasty if you keep trying. Attempting to capture a Bishi who is already owned by another trainer will fail due to the unused BishiBalls' ability to read the changes caused by the blood bond. The Ball will not operate at all, not even opening or emitting the capture energy." It was loosely the textbook description, drilled into her mind by Wufei while at the Safety Department HQ.

"Okay! I get it, miss know-it-all." The other grumbled.

"And you are on privetly owned property." Demoonica added with a smirk.

"I WHAT?!" The other fummed.

"Sorry to break up you lovely banter, Demoonica, but Sasuke's comming around."

Demoonica turned to see Raine helping Sasuke up into a sitting posistion. "Sasuke, you alright?" Demoonica asked.

He was holding his head, but nodded. "I... let my guard down."

"You shouldn't be out patroling."

"I have to do something!" He snapped back. "I can't stand being cooped up day in and day out."

Demoonica didn't respond. Instead she again returned her attention to the trainer. "Would you... please... just go back to your camp tonight?"

The girl huffed. "Why should I?"

"Why?" Demoonica asked dumbfounded. "I just told you, there are no Bishounen in these woods to catch, woods that are my property. Of course you should... for Pete's sake..." Demoonica glared at the other girl. "I'm too tired for this." She motioned to the girls' BishiDex, then remembered that, that version didn't have an electronic map built in. "Check your map if you have one. It'll show 'Darkmoon Woods' as privet property. That blinking dot in it... that's you." Demoonica spun around and walked back over to Raine and Sasuke, where she offered Sasuke a hand up and helped him to his feet. The softly spoken words, filled with worry, echoed across the area. "...'Ke... please, no more night wanderings without telling me."

He didn't respond, not that the other trainer could hear anyway. Demoonica, flashlight leading the way took them back towards the house. The other trainer stood there, watching them go. She was confused. This... Demoonica character, she was obnoxtious and haunty... but that soft worry didn't seem to fit with that view. She'd been yelled at.. and childed, all in the span of the same short conversation, by a girl who looked to be younger than she was. She glanced at her silent Bishounen, who'd made no move or comment during it all. She wondered if he knew something she did not. But he'd not spoken to her much, beyond agreeing to be her partner earlier that day.

Whatever.

She snorted. "What a Brat."

Her Bishounen looked at her for a moment, remaining silent.

"C'mon, let's go back to camp." She said and stomped through the woods. "You know, this isn't nearly as fun as they made it out to be. I hate camping."

He followed her. This was going to be a bigger job than he'd thought earlier that day. His trainer just seemed to have the opinion that the world was out to skrewball her over... That was the modern term for it, wasn't it? He frowned. In any case, he'd taken it onto himself to help this young woman be happy. And he would.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica, Raine, and Sasuke made it back to the house without any problems poping out of the woodwork. They could see that the living-room light was on, so was Demoonica and Zanders' bedroom light. Raine cast another healing spell as they exited the wood, she'd cast so many that she had to wait for a bit of Mana to reginerate. The spell settled over Sasuke and he shuddered.

"That feels wierd."

"You're not use to magical healing."

"Chakra feels different."

"I assume it would. While Mana and Chakra can be used in about the same way... it is the little differances that..." Rain gestered with her hand.

Demoonica stepped up onto the porch. Sasuke and Raine paused at the bottom of the steps and looked up at her. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice you were going stir-crazy here at the house."

Sasuke studdied her, then looked away into the darkness. "I should have said something."

"Everyone should have said something." Raine interupted. "It's neither partys' fault. Several people aren't... shall we say... good at being holed up at the house." She stepped up onto the porch to stand next to Demoonica. "You'll come up with something." She assured her trainer.

Demoonica nodded slowly.

Sasuke stepped up onto the porch. "It's... ingrained in me to keep watch at least once every week. We've needed it, also." He glanced into the house through the window in the front door. He couldn't see anyone, but he'd felt someone moving about with-in. "Everyone was on edge. Some still are."

Demoonica sighed and opened the door. With it open, Sasuke could see Zander standing at the portel into the living room, waiting. The half-Bishounen made to take a step forward, then stopped himself. "Is everyone alright?" Zander asked as he took in the still ruffled Sasuke and the magically drained Raine.

"Yeah... just..."

"A very stubron newbie trainer fresh from Epoh City got one over on Sasuke." Raine supplied, knowing Demoonica would likely not describe the other trainer as... nicely.

"Oh." Seemed about the only thing Zander could think to say at that.

Demoonica gave him a half-hearted smile, then toed her shoes off and headed up the stairs. It seemed too much to ask for more than a week to go by peacefully. She made it to the bedroom and curled up on the bed, takeing her BishiGear in hand. The clock on her BishiGear read just after 5AM, but at least it wasn't alarming anymore.

Zander stepped into the room. "Did everything actually go okay?"

Demoonica sat back up. "Yeah. I guess so." She paused. "Just I need to rethink the... quiet life." This time her smile was more real, a lopsided half-grin. She looked back at her BishiGear. "I'll never get back to sleep and actually sleep before the alarm... Did it wake up Damia?"

Zander shook his head. "No, she slept right through it. When the alarm stopped, I headed to the livingroom to wait."

"Thanks, you didn't have to."

Zander shrugged. "I guess we are up for the day?"

"I guess." Demoonica echoed. "Where are Sasuke and Raine?" She pulled out the BishiBalls from her coat pocket, she hadn't seen either return. She sat them both on the bedside stand.

"Still downstairs."

Demoonica nodded. "Okay... I have to call the Safety Department, before they send out someone." She dialed the BishiWorld Safety Department. "See you downstairs in five minutes?"

Zander smiled. "Sounds good."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	5. Chapter 5

LDD:

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

An hour later the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Demoonica was sitting on the loveseat with Zander, she was half flopped over the armrest looking at the baby moniter. Raine was sitting in one of the plush chairs, focused on restoring her Mana pool. Sasuke was currled up on the couch with an icepack held against a ball shaped bruse that refused to go away with healing magic. Demoonica's BishiGear gave a soft beep that ment it was 6AM.

"So, what do you think would be best?"

Raine blinked her eyes open. "A caretaker center."

"A what?" This came from Zander.

"A... Bishi Center, but personal. Simply investing in one of the auto-healing devices would be fine. After that... a training arena where everyone can safely burn off energy in a confined environment."

"I don't think we can afford that Raine." Demoonica said.

"Hm... right, you've spent credits like water this month already."

"Training outside." Sasuke imputted. "It not like we have to go out of sight from the house. Set the Monster Battle Chip to 'On', set the distance to the smallest area posable and sit on the front porch or something..."

"Could work." Raine said.

"That's true." Demoonca agreed along with Raine. "It's getting cooler though, in this part of the world it's almost fall isn't it?" Her only answer were shrugs, neither Sasuke or Raine were from close to Epoh City. Demoonica frowned. "I also don't want a repeat of tonight..."

"Not all new trainers are going to be that... single minded."

"You are going to see them in droves, too. Living this close to a town." Zander said. "Trust me when I say I know from experiance."

Demoonica chuckled, remembering the first time she'd seen Zander in the Epoh City Orentation Center. The dark agitated energy he'd been putting out had been almost palatable when he'd stormed by her. She felt a sudden... tickle at the back of her mind, then a few moments later a soft sound came across the baby moniter. She recognized it after a moment more and smiled.

"G'morning Kagome." Demoonica said as the black haired woman came down the stairs.

"Morning... you are up very early." Kagome said as she looked at the four of them.

"Some very early mornin' drama I'm afraid, but it's mostly settled now. Damia is still asleep?"

Kagome nodded. "Should we start putting together breakfast?"

"Give it another half hour, I doubt anyone else has woken up yet." Demoonica stood up. "I'm going to grab my gear, be back in a moment." She headed upstairs. When she returned she was carrying her PD BishiBall Belt and her BishiGear.

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked.

Raine had gone back to her meditative state, and Sasuke seemed to have dozed off. Zander took Demoonica's Belt when she held it out to him, right before she sat back down next to him. "Not clear on the details yet." He offered in reply when Demoonica aparently didn't hear Kagome's question. Instead she was fiddling with her Gear, probably tuning everyone out.

"Give me the quick version then."

"A way to occupie everyone... or at least anyone who's bored being at the house all the time. Sasuke, before he fell asleep sugested-"

"Ah-ha! Got it. Here look." Demoonica interupted and pushed the Gear into Zanders field of vision.

He caught Demoonicas' hand and pulled it back away so he could focus on the small BishiGears' screen. "What am I looking at?" He finally questioned, haveing never handled any of the trainer devices before.

"This is the programing options for the Random Battle Chip. Here," she pointed, "is the setting for field size and this one is the encounter rate. I can set it for as small as the length of an American Football field."

"A what?"

"Sorry. One hundred yards. Though in both directions not just one."

"That's not bad." Kagome commented.

"Exactly."

"Okay." Zander pushed Demoonicas' arm down the rest of the way. "It that small enough space?"

"... I can't say it isn't, I can't make it less. It will have to be enough."

"Demoonica, don't forget, it isn't just going to be one or two people at a time, you could have half or more of your Bishounen wanting to get in some training."

Kagome stood. "You're thinking to keep them busy at the house through random battle training... that's... actually a really good idea!" She said brightly.

"Thank you." Raine quipped, making Kagome jump.

"It was basicly her idea." Demoonica added. "Though I think Raine had in mind something... more like..."

"A gym or arena." Raine filled.

"Yeah, but we can't afford building anything like that. So Sasuke said just to use the Monster Battle Chip, like I do when we aren't rushing to get from one city to the next."

"Everyone has been busy." Zander said as he stood. A sound had came across the baby moniter, and this time it wasn't someone quietly checking in on the infant. He headed upstairs.

"I can see that." Kagome watched as Zander left. "I take it Damia slept through the night again?"

Demoonica nodded. "Yeah, second night in a row. I hope this meens she's getting off the hospital scedual where nurses kept checking in every four hours."

"That's good." Kagome asked the next part quietly. "How's things going with Zander?"

Demoonica blushed lightly. "Better. To be truthful, I had expected us to get in some sort of argument if not before Damias' birth when he had so short of a time to get use to the idea of being a father... then well between then and now... It's been weeks. Instead he's taking things..."

"Better than you did? Better than expected?"

"Just better in general, I guess. I meen, it was like he took one look at Damia and it all clicked into place."

"Don't tell me you are worried he's taking it too well?"

"I can't help but be afraid it's all too good to be true and in a moment it will fall to pieces around me. Every time something good happens around... me... it seems to just be leading up to something just as bad happening next. I'm just as on edge as the guys... aren't I?"

"It sort of translates." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "Emotions pass through the bond both ways. If you worry, then your Bishi pick up on it. If they worry, you pick up on it. After a while it is just bouncing back and forth picking up speed and power."

"Sounds like you're decribing ping-pong."

Kagome laughed. "Try hitting the next 'ball' of emotion with less power, stop worrying so much and you'll see everyone settling down a bit more too."

"You really think so?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "I know so! Plus, the Random Battle Chip idea is going to let them blow off a lot of pent-up energy and steam."

Raine cleared her throat. "I wouldn't use the term 'pent-up' around the males of the spicies, they tend to think of sex when you do."

Kagome chuckled, then glanced at Sasuke who seemed to still be asleep. Good enough. "I can't speak for the rest of the guys, but as his wife I make sure Inuyasha and myself don't have that problem."

Raine laughed outloud. "Yes, not a conversation for the males."

Demoonica giggled too. "You guys!"

The sound of footfalls on the stairs stopped their laughs and conversation. "We should start breakfast now." Kagome said.

The three of them headed into the kitchen. Once they were gone, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the ice-bag as he sat up. A few moments later Zander made his way to the bottom of the stairs, Damia cradled in his arms. "Where'd they go?" He asked. Sasuke pointed towards the kitchen, then rubbed the numb place on his face the ice had left him with. Zander looked at him. "The bruse is almost gone, but you look flushed."

"Sometimes," Sasuke mumbled to himself, "I wonder if those conversations are ment as punishment." He thought about it, but truethfully he'd been fakeing sleep the whole time and heard everything, so no it was just how converstations went. He looked back up to Zander. "Just the ice."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Throughout the rest of the morning Demoonica talked to most of her Bishounen about Raine and Sasuke's ideas. She was met with a great deal of enthusiasum. Other ideas sprang up also, such as an actual obstacle course or a simple 'stadium' that at this point amounted to a dirt circle with some wooden bleachers next to it. Demoonica wrote it all down.

It was sometime before noon when she'd gathered enough ideas that she considered it okay to try putting together some of them. She couldn't aford the auto-healing device Raine had sugested and she had no idea how to put together an obstacle course that would actually challenge her Bishi. That left her with the 'stadium'... well sparing area.

Demoonica bundled up Damia and headed outside, followed by the few Bishi who were out of Ball at the time. First she called back out pretty much everyone, save Marou. Then she waved off the work supervision to Sasuke who'd delt with setting up training areas for the Acadamy before. Many of the others had also had to improvise about the same thing and together they figured it wouldn't take long.

Bringing up the overview of the property Demoonica gave herself a crash course in redesigning a world that was part program. Eventually, after a few times of misreading the cowardenents she had the area right next to the house cleared of trees. It was a very surreal time, watching tangable things like trees flicker then disappear into nothingness as she worked.

"Gah!" A very wet and angry trainer stomped out of the tree-line. "I don't know how you did that, but it was your fault! I just know it! There is no way a pond just appeared out of nowhere under my feet!"

Everyone stopped and looked up at the person. Demoonica groaned. "How? How in this world could you have been in the exact place..." She facepalmed. "I only made a water area once by mistake."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Leave a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

LDD:

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Around the area several Bishounen tried not to laugh out and failed. The trainer glared, then stopped as she realized the amount of... people... that were moving about. "Wha- Wait! What is this place, some kind of boarding house?"

Demoonica glared back at her. "This is my home, as I tried to tell you last night." She stood up from where she'd been sitting on the porch steps. "I guess, now that you are here, I should introduce myself. I'm Demo- I'm BishiWorld Safety Department Trainer 3rd Class, Demoonica Darkmoon."

"Sue Dawh, and I don't even care."

Demoonica could feel the ripple of dislike that came from her Bishounen. Oh, great. Okay, what had Kagomes said, don't hit the ball back with as much force? Something like that. She took a calming breath through her nose, hopeing no one could tell. "That's... alright, orintation hardly covers the basics, let alone things like law organizations." Okay... eh, still snarky. Dang it! "But, I'm sure you are more than ready to actually get started with your training and catching, instead of hanging around here while we do... lawnwork."

Demoonica wasn't sure if Sue took the hint or if she was just too angry to care, but after a few more moments Sue turned and stomped back into the woods.

"Why do I feel like we were just introduced to a reacuring, somewhat annoying rival/bad guy, who really isn't much of a threat and only turns up to bother the main hero of a video game?" Riku asked as he watched Sue leave.

"Seems like it." Leon agreed.

Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Guys. This isn't a video game plot."

By mid-afternoon the combined effort of Demoonica's Bishounen had transformed the patch of cleared land into a simple but useable sparing arena and even built a low set of wooden bleachers (only 2 rows high) off to one side. Demoonica had returned into the house long before then, with the baby. She was now in the living room.

"Mama, Damia, yes?" Demoonica said in a cheery voice.

Damia just giggled and kicked her feet and waved her arms.

Bakura was up on the couch waching them with interst, Malik was curled up against him asleep. Bakura seemed to be the only person Mailk trusted so far, he stayed nervous even when left alone with Demoonica. The last thing Malik needed though was Bakura... well being his normal perverted self, so Demoonica had talked Bakura into toning it down. She knew for a fact he could behave himself, he just chose not to most of the time. Still even with that Bakura loved attention and it seemed Malik was taken with his elder Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishounen.

"When do... trainer babies start talking?" Bakura asked suddenly.

Demoonica stopped her word play. "Well... I don't really know. I know by the time babies are two they are imposable to keep quiet."

"Two months?"

"Two years..."

Bakura blinked. "By the time Bishounen are two years old, we have almost always evolved into San stage. Why does it take so long?"

"Humans... trainers that is, grow a lot more slowly."

"Aparently." He paused. "So when you said you were seventeen... that was actual years?"

Demoonica nodded. Bakura started chukling. Demoonica raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Heh, just thinking, if you were interested in any of your Bishounen, that would technically make you a couger. Ow!" Bakura jumped a bit wakeing Malik.

Demoonica had smacked him. "...'Kura... sheesh... maybe if it were you and we were going by mental age..."

"Hey now, I resemble that remark."

"What now?" Malik mumbled into Bakura's side.

"Hm, nothing." Bakura said and ran a hand through Malik's hair.

"Okay." Malik mumbled and rolled over to face the back of the couch, slipping down onto Bakura's lap from being on his side.

Bakura chuckled. "Trainer mine, he is too adorable."

"Bakura, he's traumatized... he doesn't need you adding to that."

"I know, I know." Bakura said softly while looking down at Malik's sleeping face. "It's just... nice."

"Softy."

Bakura scrunched up his nose. "I prefer 'oh great god of theves'..." He smirked. "Though at night I do just answer to 'oh god, oh god, oh g-' Oh hello... heh... Zander."

Demoonica laughed as Zander glared down at Bakura. "Do you mind?"

"I was just enertaining my love, my trainer, light of my life."

Zander couldn't keep the glare up, Bakura could be too corny at times. Worst of all, he often ment the drable spewing from his mouth. "My girlfriend?"

"Er... yes? She is that, I will admit. But what's a little sex talk between friends?"

"Give up, Zan, he's..." Demoonica tried to come up with a fitting word. "Incoragable."

Zander took a spot on the loveseat and rested his head on his fist. "He's a pain."

Bakura batted his eyelashes at Zander. "You just don't know the joys of flirting. Shall I inclued you next time?"

"Ah, shut up and cuddle your little boyfriend."

Bakura smirked. "Heh, speaking of little boyfriends, I've heard tell that you were awefully cosey with that Cadet."

"Was not!" Zander blurted. "I meen, Sterling is just my friend."

"I'm not the one naming names..."

"Again, shut up."

Demoonica chuckled. "I'm so glad you two are finally getting along." She said with an exagerated roll of her eyes. She picked up Damia and scooted over to lean against the loveseat. "Right Damia? Daddy and Bakura are funny, yes?" Damia only burbled back at her mother. "See even a baby can tell you two are just posturing. I would say kiss and make up, but Bakura might take me seriously."

On the couch Bakura shrugged. "Openly."

"Bakura, you don't have to respond, I'm just teasing."

"I know, but sometimes I think you belive the best of me when obviously I have no 'best'."

"You think you being 'Bi' bothers me?" Demoonica said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not you, love. It's Mr. Indy Nile behind you on the loveseat that's got his silk panties in a twist."

Demoonica felt Zander tence up behind her. Okay, play just got personal. She'd have to ask Zander why later. Now though, "Enough Bakura. Why don't we see if anyone is up to training?"

Bakura groused for a minute. "I can't get up anyway, Malik is still asleep."

Demoonica handed Damia up to Zander, then stood. "You're holding the baby, you can't argue."

"Wha-?"

"You'll upset her." Demoonica said, then headed out of the living room.

Bakura chuckled. "You are so whipped."

Zander glared over at him but kept his mouth shut. Damia took that moment to grab his bangs and yank. "Ow." Zander looked down at his daughter. His hair was held tightly in one little fist, but soon as he was paying attention to her the hand opened and she tried to clap.

"Aa-" Damia sucseeded in smacking her tiny hands together, her father's hair caught between them.

Bakura laughed. "I think she inherited her mothers love of long hair."

"I'm just thankful she isn't leaching nearly as much energy from me as she was."

"What did that meen anyway?"

"Demooncia didn't tell you? Damia is developing... well we aren't sure what traits... but something from my side of the family."

"I thought Duo were- Oh, the other half... well then at least we know why she likes Yami and me."

Over at the doorway Demoonica was smileling. A baby in your arms had a way of defusing tempers. She'd have to thank Kagome for the tips and tricks she'd been telling her. Assured the siduation wouldn't take a turn for the worse Demoonica headed outside.

The afternoon sun was warm even as the air was crisp, late summer waring with early fall. The 'arena' was already in full use, she'd been hearing chears for the past hour at least. It was good her guys were finally burning off energy. The last time any of them had any real exercise had been before Damia's birth, while they were camped out within the Naruto-Konoha City limits.

She called out to one of the San's sitting in the stands. She'd not interacted one-on-one with Hakudoushi often, so it'd be a good chance to do just that. Ball in hand she took a moment to turn on the Random Battle Chip installed in her BishiGear and let everyone know.

"You want me to fight?" Hakudoushi asked as he swung his Halbred across his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Demoonica replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "We aren't going too far anyway." She turned and gave a wave to several Bishounen who were worriedly watching them walk into the woods.

"I have never been soley responcable for your safety."

Demoonica frowned. "Don't worry, we are being followed." Hakudoushi stopped walking. He didn't feel any presence. He looked over at Demoonica. She nodded. Ahead of them was a Battle Portal, Demoonica jerked her head towards it. "Okay, looks like we are begining."

Hakudoushi rushed the portal and entered the battle while Demoonica stood back at a safe distance. It seemed to be some sort of machine. He cut the single monster in half with a single slice of his Halbred, when nothing more appeared he stood back up at ease. "Not what I was expecting."

"The chip is guadging your level, the first few are always like that."

Hakudoushi nodded, then swung the Halbred back up on his shoulder. "Let's find the next one, I want a real fight."

"Yep." Demoonica walked up and passed her BishiGear through the prize, it registered 5 Gil. "Hm, looks like it randomized one of the Final Fantasy beastiaries."

The next Battle Portal revield to be a blood red four legged beast. It tried to hit Hakudoushi with tentacles, but found itself cut in half just as swiftly as the monster before it. Demoonica's prize was another 32 Gil.

"They don't give out much do they?" She asked Hakudoushi.

He shook his head causing his lavender-white hair to cover his purple eyes. He brushed it back out of his face and headed towards the next portal. The area was small and the encounter rate set as high as it would go, so the Battle Portals were within sight of each other. This one turned out to be another machine monster. Hakudoushi had never seen the likes of metal beasts before, but he'd gotten use to modern things during his time out away from the Inuyasha teritory. He didn't know that these things were beyond even Demoonica's scope for 'technoligy'. The metal monster only lasted two hits from his Halbred. 110 Gil was a better pay out, but still didn't compare to what Demoonica had seen pay out once the chip was in full swing.

Three monsters spawned from the next Battle Portal. The first was a small dragon of some sort with red glowing eyes, the second was a spikey shell with a tentacle, and the third looked like a fat purple catfish. Instantly Hakudoushi changed his stance, three on one was a much better challange. He began to slowly twirl his Halbred as the dragonish monster started to circle around him to the left.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fun Note: The monsters Hakudoushi fought are all from the original FF7 game, they are in order, 1st Ray (5 Gil), Blood Taste (32 Gil), Aero Combatant (110 Gil), and the last three together were Ark Dragon (180 Gil) + Beachplug (155 Gil) + Blugu (35 Gil)...

LDD: Yes, I know it was mostly a 'transion' chapter, sometime it happens. Leave a review please!


	7. Chapter 7

LDD:

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was dusk when Demoonica left the woods and came into the clearing that held her home. The arena area was nearly empty, with only Allan and Inuyasha sparing, and Kamui in the stands looking like he was about to fall asleep from boredom. The lights from the house lit up the creeping darkness, the windows bright and cheery. Hakudoushi followed along behind her, glancing over at the spar with a look that said he'd enjoy joining the late evening practice even after his short training session in the woods. Still, it'd made his trainer happy to be doing something and that made him feel a little bit better too. As Demoonica acended the steps onto the front porch Hakudoushi veired off and headed to the arena.

Demoonica noticed Hakudoushi leave out of the corner of her eye. She would admit, she'd cut the training short and even though they had barely gotten started it had been getting dark. She entered the house, being met with an almost buzz of mixed voices coming from the living room and kitchen. She kicked off her dirty shoes into a pile of others, they would need to either make this area larger or set up a place to set all of them. Maybe setting up a PD Sphere against the wall, turning it into a walk-in closet. Demoonica nibbled her bottom lip in thought. That might be workable. She stepped into her house slippers and padded softly into the livingroom.

Bakura and Malik were still on the couch, though it looked like Bakura had also dozed off. Zander had pulled his feet up under himself, still on the loveseat, and held Damia in his lap, letting her lean back against him to keep her upright his hands holding her from falling over. Damia's eyes were open wide and bright as she waved her hands animatedly towards the plush toy being shook infront of her by Kagome's son Yasha. Damia was the first baby he'd ever met. Damia let out a squeel of delight as one of her hands made contact with the plush toy and sent it flying out of Yasha's loose grip.

"She dozed off for about fourty-five minutes and just woke up a bit ago, she's wide awake now." Zander said when he noticed Demoonica.

"Sure looks like it." Demoonica picked up the plush and waved it at Damia. "Damia is awake, isn't she?" She asked in a happy tone.

"Haaa~" Damia waved her entire arms in an exagerated up and down movement.

Demoonica handed Damia the little plush, it was a slightly worn puppy made like a teddy-bear. If Demoonica recalled correctly, it had been one of Yasha's toys, bought by Kagome. Actually, that red ball in the floor looked like the one (of two) Yasha had once played with, the one to survive his little fangs during his transformation. "Found all your old baby toys, Yasha?"

The young black haired Inuyasha blushed. "Mom kept them all."

"Of course I did." Kagome called through the archway between the liveingroom and breakfast-nook. "After all it's a possability that Inuyasha and I will want another child."

"Mom!"

"Oh, hush." Kagome childed her embarrased son. "Right now though, Damia can have them. After all... if they survived a puppy teething-"

"Mom!"

Kagome laughed. "I know, back into the kitchen, right?"

"Please?!" Yasha asked as he hid his face in his hands. "I'm going to die of embarrasment."

When he wasn't looking Kagome rolled her eyes. Kids. "Dinner is half way to being done. Demoonica?"

Eh, time for another cooking lesson. Demoonica sighed and stood up, following Kagome back into the kitchen. Back on Zander's lap Damia squeezed the plush toy in her hands, then tried to shake it with one hand. The plush puppy sailed across the living room and landed in the floor. The child looked at her hands where the toy had seemed to magically have disappeared from, a little frown on her lips. Everyone laughed at the confusion on her face. Yasha collected the plushie again and held it back infront of Damia, mimicing a hopping motion with the toy. Damia squeeled in joy and did her best to clap her hands together.

"Okay, Kagome, what I'm I doing?" Demoonica asked as she entered the kitchen.

"You'll be helping with the curry." Kagome replied with a smile, still sure that at some point her friend would pick up some skill in cooking.

Rei was checking on the rice in two extra large electric rice cookers sitting side by side on one counter. "Yeah, nows about right to start that, the rice should be done at the same time."

Demoonica could see Duo, Matt, and Heero sitting in that order off to one side of the table in the dinning room. Each had obviously been assigned by Kagome both their seat and a vegitable to prepare. Duo, peeling and chopping potatoes, and Heero, sliceing onions, were talking back and forth, while Matt, peeling and sliceing carrots, seemed left out of the converstaion going on around him. At their feet between Duo and Matt sat Gabumon eating from a large bowl of mixed potatoe and carrot peelings. Ocasionally either Matt or Duo would dump a plate of either peel type into the bowl. Digimon, worlds best trash compactor. Demoonica chuckled, Gabumon would still have enough room to eat an entire dinner, she'd bet on it. Kagome made sure that there was enough food made not just for the Bishi but for the little 'Mon too.

"Demoonica! Pay attention." Kagome's call brought Demoonica back to the present just as she had started to think about the events hardly two weeks ago when it had been Gabumon who'd made all the differance in the world in Demoonica's life. She hadn't even properly thanked him. Everyone just seemed to let the memory of the events from that day slip away, dark as they were. Demoonica picked up the next ingreediant and poured it into the curry pan. "No! That's the sugar-" Kagome's cry came too late.

"Sorry." Demoonica lamely replied, and she rubbed the back of her head. "Heh... Kagome?"

The Bishoujo's eye was twitching.

"Oh my." Raine said as she entered the kitchen. "Done it again?"

Rei nodded at her. "Best not ask... I think Kagome might blow a fuse."

Raine walked over to Demoonica and patted her on the back. "You know, I've been told I'm just a rotten cook. Kagome is able to help you get better at least, I've had no such luck."

Demoonica smiled up at her Bishoujo. "Thanks Raine."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"They want someone to do what?" Heero asked again, clearly unable to believe what he'd been asked.

Demoonica rolled her eyes and bounced Damia in her lap. "It's just some computer softwear..."

It was early the next morning, just after breakfast. Tala had been sitting at the table after everyone else had headed different directions when Demoonica had asked what was up. Turned out Tala had no talant with and no desire to learn how to fight hand to hand. 'Wolborg is all I need.' He'd replied. After a short conversation Demoonica had sugested dropping a Beyblade Dish next to the house. Sitting it on the oposit side as the training arena, she wanted to keep them out of each other's way and still near the house. At one point Rei had wondered by and heard the idea, then grabbed Kai and joined Demoonica and Tala at the table.

Rei had mentioned wishing they were closer to their home area so they could ask a local Kenny to record their personal data and see what it was that 'really' made Tala able to summon a solid-formed Wolborg. Demoonica had tried to offer her BishiGear, but it just wasn't compatable with the softwear needed. It came down to while Demoonica had several Bishounen with a good deal of computer know-how, only Heero and Duo had any talant with reading and understanding data.

"They want to use my laptop as a Beyblade anilization machine."

"Bit-Beast too, Kai and I are still fumbling with Tala's version of summoning." Rei added.

Heero looked down at his laptop. "You are talking about a LOT of information, space, systom power-"

"He's worried he'll loose his Solitaire high scores." Duo said as he dropped into the seat beside Heero. "Yeah, buddy?"

Heero looked over at Duo. "Duo." He nearly hissed.

Duo laughed. "That thing can hack into the BishiWorld Safety Deparment's files, it has more than enough power and space for data on their top-thing-a-ma-bobs."

"Beyblades, the spinning, fighting tops where the objective is to knock out your opponent's blade." Demoonica quoted from the advertisment. "C'mon Heero, you like games."

"I tried to play with the cards that Yugi has." Heero said with a frown.

"That involves magic." Duo said with a wave of his hand. "We're dealing with stats here." No one replied right away. After a moment Duo looked worried. "Aren't we?"

Kai and Tala said nothing. Finally Rei answered. "In most cases, yes. Though by adding in the Bit-Beast we are moving into the mystical department."

"Aren't there any nice safe games out there without magic getting involved?"

"I haven't seen any magical Checker boards yet."

Duo sweat-dropped. "Okay."

"Is there any other way?" Heero looked over to the three bladers.

"It would require a trip out to our home area." Rei explaned. "The equipment there is made for it."

Demoonica sighed. "I'm sorry guys, there just isn't a way for me to help you with this one right away. It was a long shot Heero would let his laptop be used." She glanced over to Heero. "Thank you for hearing them out though."

Heero nodded. "Aa." He got up from the table and left the room, laptop securely held to his chest.

"Reminds me of a Kenny being clingy with his laptop." Rei commented.

Kai smiled. "Heh."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: You can ignore the stuff below, it's just referance for myself what Demoonica aquires in what chapter during all this random training. It's mostly useless lists, but if you are curious, feel free to face-palm at my random items. Chapter length is calculated before I add these notes, just so you know, because there is a much bigger list comming up at the end of chapter 10. Rolls were using the "Star Ocean 3: Til the End of Time" guide book.

Misc info for myself, Star Ocean 3 treasure rolls.

Fol - 404, 3012, 3, 501, 608, 704

Items - Agility+ Berries, Iron, Antidote, Tuna Salad, Orb of Water, Featherfolk Garb (armor)


	8. Chapter 8

LDD:

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the three bladers left the house later that morning they found a 20-foot Beydish in the front yard. "Where'd Demoonica go?" Rei questioned. Tala shrugged and headed towards the dish. In a flash, he'd launched his blade and summoned Wolborg. The wolf Bit-Beast stalked over to it's master and Tala hugged it's muzzle. Rei and Kai were always impressed by this show of power from the other San.

Tala looked up at them. "Launch, then we start again." Quietly he took a seat at the edge of the dish where his blade peacefully circled. Beyblades spun longer in a dish than on the normal ground. Kai, then Rei launched their blades, without force behind them they landed, spinning and nothing else. It had been an interesting statement from Demoonica, that Beyblades were moved through an unconsious psychic will. But it was true that Blades responded to verble comands, even those without Bit-Beasts. Something more than the size and curve of the dish had to be at work, had to without fail when blades would spin on anything including loose sand. The three blades circleing the dish never clashed, never wavered from the casual loops they spun. Kai and Rei took seats around the dish. Once they had, Tala spoke again. "Different aproch. Where does your sacrid spirit reside?"

"Inside the Bit." Kai responded, while Rei replied, "Drigger's in my mind."

They frowned and looked at each other. Tala nodded. "Kai's answer is textbook, Rei's answer... closer."

Kai crossed his arms with a huff. Inside the dish, his Beyblade wavered. "Well where do you think they are?"

Tala lifted a hand to pat Wolborg, then brought his hand down and placed it on his chest. "The spirit lies here, in the heart." He wasn't looking at either Kai or Rei, but Wolborg. "It connects to the bladers own spirit, for as long as they prove themselves worthy. Their form... body rises from the bey. They may even speak to you in your head. But?"

"...but if they leave you..." Rei started.

"...it's your heart that hurts." Kai finished.

"Something, you both should understand, isn't it?" Tala's sharp blue eyes turned to the pair, in them Wolborg's icy power glowed. In the dish, Tala's blade changed it's movement, dashing directly across the dish and landing outside of it. It landed perfectly infront of Tala and continued to spin, not wavering from the point it had hit. The chrystaline appearance of Tala's eyes disappeared.

Kai's eyes moved to his own blade, it jumped, rocketing itself towards him. He lifted a hand and caught it before it could speed past. He looked at the blue blade. "Dranzer."

A moment later, Rei's blade clattered to a stop infront of him. It too had jumped from the dish, but with much less power. "Drigger." He reached out and picked up the white blade.

Tala lowered his hands, after a pause his blade smoothly climbed onto his palm. He lifted both hands, letting the blade sway from one to the other in a rocking motion. Rei and Kai could see it's spin slowing. Behind Tala, the form of Wolborg began to become transparent. Then Tala pulled both hands away out from under the blade and let it fall back into the dish. It slowly drifted to the center. It wavered and the blade rocked as it became periously unsteady. It was nearly impossable to see Wolborg beside Tala, then the wolf completely disappeared.

Tala lifted a hand to his heart again. "We can't have that, now can we?" He said softly. Wolborg's power flitted across Tala's eyes again almost looking like frost on glass. The blades spin picked up, it's balance returned. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tala's face. Sparks flew from the tiny point where the tip of the blade was grinding powerfully against the cement dish. The looks on Kai and Rei's faces caused Tala to laugh. The next question had both Kai and Rei jumping to their feet, lanchers at the ready. "Battle?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yami and Yugi watched as the others exited the house. They sat together, the coffee table between them, sorting their Duel Monsters cards. Yugi was flipping though both decks, talking to himself. One was his own deck. He sat it down and began reading off Yami's cards. Yami frowned as he listened to Yugi's muttering.

"Our decks have too much crossover."

Yugi jumped from his brother's interuption. "Yeah, but that's how we keep things even. What fun would it be if one of us was always winning?"

Yami nodded, continuing to sort the piles of cards. "We do have Bakrua... and Malik around."

"New decks?"

Yami nodded. "New decks." He handed a box of cards over. "I wish we were at the store, the overstock would be more helpful than this stuff."

"Where did you get these anyway?" Yugi asked.

Yami paused, then laughed. "Bakura's room."

"Brother!" Yugi sat the box of cards down. "Stop riffleing through Bakura's cards."

"Mah. Mah." Yami waved a hand at Yugi. "I never said we'd take anything. I just want to see what he's got sitting around."

"That way of thinking is what gets you kicked out of tournaments." Yugi looked at the boxes of cards. "Where did he get them from anyway?"

Yami paused again. "He's probably been pocketing card packs from stores when Demoonica wasn't around. Besides, these aren't his deck, just a bunch of extras."

Yugi sighed. "Then what is the point?"

"I'm trying to come up with new deck ideas. Bakura seems to have pilfered several packs from the GX's." Yami held up an Elemental Hero Avian card. "These are just getting into production." He put the card back with the rest and began to pick up the others he had scattered.

"Got an idea?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "Unfortunatly not."

Yugi pulled out his cell phone, dialing their shop's number. Yami glanced over at him, but Yugi waved him off. "Go put those back." He whispered just as the line was picked up on the other end. "Set?"

Yami piled the couple of boxes worth of extra cards into his arms. He wondered how the shop was doing without he and Yugi, had bussness been going well? Was Sirus still always coming to the store? Likely the boy nearly lived there, with Set running it for them. Zane was likewise probably still upset, even all these months later. Yami walked to Bakura's room, boxes balanced carefully. He wondered how often Yugi had been contacting Set, had he been keeping close tabs on the place or just assumed Set would call him if something went wrong?

Yugi shifted from his place on the floor up onto the loveseat behind him. "Of course it's me, I'm the only one with this number, remember?" He spoke into the phone. He leanned over, elbow on the armrest, fist under his cheek. "Aa, that's good to hear." Another pause, while Set spoke. Yugi chuckled. "Yami is Yami, is that Sirus in the background?" Yami came back into the livingroom while Yugi continued talking. "Actually, we're staying place right now. That's why I called." Yami took a seat next to Yugi, hand automatically raising to his mouth. Yugi noticed and put his hand over the speaker of his phone. "Stop biteing your nails- Hai! I'm still here, just telling Yami something."

Yami's eyes narrowed and he stood back up suddenly. Yugi ignored the movement until the phone was pulled out of his hand. "You'd better be minding the store well, Set." There was a pause. "No, I haven't... Yugi said what?" A frown crossed his face. "We do not argue like a married couple!" He dropped the phone back into Yugi's hands and crossed his arms.

"Ne, you've done it now Set." Yugi chuckled. "Now, the reason I'm calling-"

Yami headed back towards the door leading into the Pocket Dimention space. He knew Bakura wasn't in his own room, he'd been there twice this morning with no sign of the theif. He was hesitant to check Malik's room dispite the fact it was most likely where Bakura was. He was unsure of exactly where the relationship between the two stood and he didn't feel like walking in on something he'd rather not see.

Yami's bare feet padded softly up the stairs and down the hall to the door he was seaking. Even with his mind protesting he moved through the door and into the pocket dimention space. This door didn't lead to any one Bishounen's room, instead being the door that was created in the same mannor by Demooncia's Ball-belt. Stepping through the door Yami found himself standing on stone warmed by a false sun, just outside the six story tall building that represinted the belt itself. Much like a dorm, it allowed the Bishi to visit with each other, even while technically still considered to be in their own Bishiball. It was a marvle of technolagy.

He walked swiftly through the pressure sensitive front doors and entered the elevator. As it rose slowly to the floor where Malik's room was, Yami leaned back against the cold metal wall with a huff. "Same old Set." 'Same old me.' His mind added.

Set was he and Yugi's cousen, about the same age as himself, and a good lifelong friend. He knew how to push Yami's buttons and knew far too many personal secrits... though Yami knew just as many of Set's, they were partners in crime during their San years. Then his mother had remarried and Yugi had came along, and after a few years the boy was a San while Yami and Set had grow to Sama, little brother always playing catch-up. Maybe his little brother's desire to be included had forced his evolution along the path it had gone, but in the end save for the lack of the arching bolts of blond up through his star shaped hair, Yugi had indeed caught up and then some, to the point most mistook him for Yami. Then it had become a game between the two of them, he'd several times dyed stripes of blond into Yugi's hair, just to watch Set attempt to tell them apart. Set had not been amused. Now though, Set had learned them so well it was a lost cause. So Yami had tamed his tri-colored locks, letting his hair cascade down about his shoulders in a blond, black and magenta rainbow. He and Yugi had become a pair of 'odd ducks' in the city, but a few snide comments were never enough to bring them down. They'd of all things set up a small game shop, something their mother couldn't understand given the city already had several, one with the same homey feel as the Kame Game Shop from the show. Supply and demand, the big store on Main Street, Seto's, was almost exclusivly a card shop and of course Kaiba Corp products. So they had aimed to stock games from companies from outside their area, along with lesser known products of thier own. It had worked, they also sold cards, but that was not the focus.

During his thoughts, the elevator had came to a halt on the correct floor and Yami had moved down the hall, finding himself standing before the door to Malik's room. He hesitated to knock. He had grown to know Demoonica's Bakura well enough to cause him pause. Still his hand rose and he knocked.

Malik opened the door a few moments later, looking out at him. The look was part reverance and part fear. It rather made Yami feel as if it were a look he'd been given as Phaoroh...

Malik stood stareing out at Yami, struck dumb at being face to face with the man. Had it been a year ago in Malik's life, Yami would have been met with a somewhat sarcastic remark. He'd been a much different young man back then, much more in line with his original charactrization. Now however, Malik was use to being powerless... and standing before Yami he almost wanted to stay powerless, he could feel the other's natural contol on the shadows. He was confused, not sure if he should invite Yami into his room or grovle at his leather boots. Malik bowed his head, unable to look Yami in the eyes. So much for grovling at his boots, Yami was bare-foot.

"Who's there?" Bakura's voice drifted over to them, starteling Malik from his reverry.

"It's the Phaoroh's darkness."

"Well, invite him in." Yami's heart jumped upon hearing the sound of bed springs squeeking under Bakura's movement. The door glided the rest of the way open and Yami's eyes fell upon Bakura sitting 'indian style' on Malik's bed, surounded by numerous Dual Monster cards. "Oi, Yami." Bakura greeted him. "What brings you here?"

Yami wasn't sure, what had been his reason for seaking out these two? Boredom, mostly. A pair of like minded gamers. He stepped into the room watching as the boy, Malik, retreated away from him. Yami's heart went out to the previously abused young man. Bakura had pretty much hung a 'Mine! Don't Touch!' sign around Malik with his shadows, that thankfully kept others from unconsously crowding him. However Malik wasn't becoming comfortable with anyone but Bakura, perhaps he should put forth a little effort to help the other duelist. "I come bearing a challange for both of you to a duel," he said with a smirk aimed at Bakura, "Yugi and I are far too bored."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Notes: Tala-Kai-Rei - All three are San, but this shows the differance between power in them. In short Kai and Rei's abilities (control & understanding) reflect them about 1/2 through season 1, while Tala's abilities (at least in bladeing) are beyond what he has at the end of season 3. Story wise though, Tala hasn't fought for Demoonica save one friendly match.

And you might recognize Yugi and Yami's decks, they are two of the old structure/starter decks:

Yugi's deck "Mystical Elf, Feral Imp, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1, Summoned Skull, Beaver Warrior, Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, Celtic Guardian, Mammoth Graveyard, Great White, Silver Fang, Giant Soldier of Stone, Dragon Zombie, Doma the Angel of Silence, Ansatsu, Witty Phantom, Claw Reacher, Mystic Clown, Sword of Dark Destruction, Book of Secret Arts, Dark Hole, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Ancient Elf, Magical Ghost, Fissure, Trap Hole, Two-Pronged Attack, De-Spell, Monster Reborn, Reinforcements, Change of Heart, The Stern Mystic, Wall of Illusion, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Baron of the Fiend Sword, Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Sorcerer of the Doomed, Last Will, Waboku, Soul Exchange, Card Destruction, Trap Master, Dragon Capture Jar, Yami, Man-Eater Bug, Reverse Trap, Remove Trap, Castle Walls, Ultimate Offering."

Yami's deck "Dark Magician, Mystical Elf, Feral Imp, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1, Summoned Skull, Beaver Warrior, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Celtic Guardian, Great White, Giant Soldier of Stone, Mystic Clown, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Warrior Dai Grepher, Dark Blade, Wall of Illusion, Man-Eater Bug, Sangan, Kuriboh, Giant Rat, Sonic Bird, Zombyra the Dark, Royal Magical Library, Black Luster Soldier, Black Luster Ritual, Dark Hole, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Fissure, Monster Reborn, Change of Heart, Last Will, Card Destruction, Remove Trap, The Reliable Guardian, Axe of Despair, Malevolent Nuzzler, Mystical Space Typhoon, Mystic Plasma Zone, Swords of Revealing Light, Pot of Greed, Trap Hole, Waboku, Magic Jammer, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Spellbinding Circle, The Eye of Truth, Backup Soldier, Shift, Disappear, Raigeki Break."

LDD: Feel free to ask questions of me, about events or choice in characterization, sometimes I forget that I know details that I haven't written into the story and it might confuse some!


	9. Chapter 9

LDD:

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome drew her bow and let fly with another arrow, hitting the bullseye painted on the far away tree. "Seems everyone is finally settling in."

Beside Kagome, Raine nodded. "Indeed they are. We've been due for some much needed down time."

"I thought that was what Demoonica's leave was for." Kagome laughed. "But we should have known, as long as Demoonica is out in the world travling, we aren't really going to get any rest."

"No." Raine shook her head. "We are not." She lifted her staff. "Light! Photon!" Several streaks of light shot out of her staff, circling around the target and hitting it at random. Raine frowned. "Never works as well on non-living targets."

Kagome knocked another arrow into her bow with a nod. "I know the feeling, would be nice if the target was moving." As Kagome took aim at the tree again something shimmered into existance several feet behind it. She lowered her bow. "Hey, isn't that one of the Monster-things Demoonica has spawning around while she's out?"

"I believe it is. It'll make a markably better target than the tree."

Kagome grinned. "I think so too. C'mon let's go set it off!"

As soon as they were in range, the portal released it's monster. Kagome hit it with an arrow, the sound a nice solid 'thwunk'. Raine moved in closer and smacked it with her staff, it didn't look strong enough to require a spell, causing it to disinagrate infront of their eyes and leave a glowing coin shaped object floating before their eyes. "Well, that was rather anticlimatic. Also, what do we do with this? They're useless to us without Demoonica's Gear to scan it and recieve the prize."

Kagome frowned. "That's true. Just leave it, maybe Demoonica will come this way and collect them."

"And wonder what in the world is going on?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, that too!"

Raine joined in on the laughter and headed towards the next portal. "Let's see if we can leave her a treaure hoard to find."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Riku yelped as once again his hind-end was hit with the Fire spell. He patted the singed spot on his jeans and glared at his sparing partner. "Dang it Leon, useing magic is unfair!"

"Not my fault I have the range advantage." Leon replied.

"Spells AND bullets..." Riku crossed his arms.

"It is a GUN-blade-"

"But I told you, I haven't learnt any magic. I hardly have shadows."

Leon sighed. He hated dealing with kids. "How about I teach you Fire magic?" Under his breath Leon mumbled the rest to himself. "With no depth perception teaching him this is going to take forever."

Riku thought it over. With a flick of his wrist his Soul Eater Keyblade disappeared. "Alright."

Leon walked over to the younger fighter one hand reaching up to Riku's face, just before it touched Leon said, "Try not to flinch."

"What-Ow!" Riku rubbed his temple. "What did you do to my head?"

"Unlocked your ability to use magic, I'm no court-mage though."

"I can use magic now?"

Leon nodded. "In a mannor. The ability is there, but not the understanding. This-OW!" Leon jumped back from the point-blank Fire spell.

Riku smirked. "Keh, payback."

A smile spread across Leon's face as he formed a fully charged Fire spell. He gave Riku one warnning. "Run."

All color drained from Riku's face when he realized Leon wasn't joking and he almost didn't move fast enough to dodge the incoming fireball. The resulting chase-battle was enertaining to watch, as long as you could dodge random Fireballs, bullets and once in a while Riku's Keyblade that had gone flying, half the time when he wasn't aiming for it to.

Before anyone realy noticed, others had joined in, notably Wolfram who's own use of a sword and mainly fire-magic kept him on even footing against Leon. Of course, there were no sides and the free-for-all environment of the training saw several aliances formed and broken during the morning. Everyone involved had fun on top of getting in practice, even if several people came away lightly (or severly) charred.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Edward had retreated into the house as soon as the first bit of fire-magic had appeared outside. He'd slammed the door shut, leaning heavely against it and panting in terror. So far it had been no use trying to get over his fear, one overly sadistic Roy Mustang had seen to that, Ed simply couldn't bring himself to stay near fire-users... at least not when they were useing said fire abilities. He'd done his best during the tournament, dealing with Raine or Wolfram's fire-spells by holding back and staying out of the way, closing his eyes if he could aford too during a battle. The feel of the heat, the crackle of flame, the smell of the burning monster flesh... Ed heaved at the memory. He wasn't sure how he'd done it, made it through the tournament without breaking down horrably. Even now, rememebring the tounament was reminding him of the attack on his remaining family, when it had aleady been just him and his big brother.

Ed slid down the door until he was sitting on the hard wood floor. There were voices drifting out of several rooms, the living room, the kitchen and the voices from outside mixed in, too. He couldn't make any of it out clearly, so his mind simply filtered it into the background. He pulled his legs up, curling in on himself while in a sitting posision, and hugged his knees to his chest. He wasn't aware of the tears running down his face or the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs a little while later.

The first thing Ed noticed when he became aware of the world around him again were a pair of big violet eyes almost too close to him to actually focus on. Someone had placed Damia on his lap, her back propped up against his legs. The baby was tugging on his braid, but otherwise not paying any attention to him. There was a hand gently brushing through his bangs and another hand simply pressed to his shoulder.

"Welcome back kiddo, flashback?" Inuyasha's voice came from Ed's left, and the hand on his shoulder gave him a pat, but the one running through his bangs disappeared. Edward looked over into Inuyasha's concerend face. Inuyasha lifted his other hand to his face, rubbing his nose. "Feh, ya'aint much older than my own kid remember?" The dog-demon tried to brush off his concern, but the hand on Ed's shoulder didn't disappear.

Slowly Ed nodded. On Edwards other side was Zander, sitting quietly. He'd been the one to find the unresponsive boy sitting against the front door, but had no idea how to help the younger teen. Only by chance had Inuyasha been moments behind him, at the top of the stairs while Zander was at the bottom of them. "Let's... I don't know, do you want to lay down?" Zander asked.

Ed turned to him for a moment, then a tug on his braid brought his attention to Damia. "How'd I get the baby?"

"Oh... actually she started crying and quieted right down when I did... so..." Zander shrugged.

"Babies are good at catching onto emotions. Well, that's what Kagome told me anyway." Inuyasha offered. "I think rest would be good." He patted Edward's shoulder again, then stood up. "Hand up." He said, reaching out for the baby.

Ed's movements were slow. "I've never held a baby before," he said, just as Inuyasha took Damia from him.

"It's nerve wracking at first, but you get better." Zander offered as he also stood up. He grabbed Ed's metal arm and pulled him up. In Inuyasha's arms Damia had switched her attention to the loose flowing hair belonging to the half-dog demon.

"At least it's not your ears?" Zander offered when Damia pulled on Inuyasha's hair hard enough to cause a wince.

Inuyasha frowned. "Only because she can't reach them yet."

Zander chuckled. A minute later, after a short protest from Ed, Zander and Inuyasha had him lain out in Zander and Demoonica's bed. "You're not going to hurt anything and this way we can keep an eye on you-" Edward started to interupt at this point, but Zander continued, "I know, I know. Really though, your room is too far in that... other space."

Ed sighed. "Alright." He rolled over to face the window, curling up on his side. The sound of a chair being pulled over indicated either Zander or Inuyasha weren't going anywhere soon. After a few minutes of silence Ed spoke back up. "Talking... helps, right?"

Zander replied. "So I've been told."

"Sure kid, you need to let it out." The location of Inuyasha's voice sounded like he was sitting in the floor.

With a deap breath Edward launched into the story of the events leading up to him being cared for by his older brother, the untimely deaths of their parents. Eventually he got around to the events leading to the day everything fell apart, the attack by a couple of purest on Ed and his brother, involving a Roy Mustang. It was a horable story. "... and... and..." Ed hiccoughed, then started coughing and had to take deep breaths to get himself back on track and breathing properly. "All because some people were convinced my hair color being different was a sign I was mixed!" He broke down again at that point, face burried in one or the other pillows.

"That's not even posable with the way Bishi DNA works." Zander said, more to himself than the others in the room.

Ed heard him though. "It- it isn't?"

Zander shook his head, even though Ed was turned away and wouldn't be able to see. "Well, no. You are an Edward Elric, you father has to be an Edward Elric... as long as your mother was a Bishoujo."

"My mom was a Whinry."

"Then..." Zander paused. "You are an Edward Elric, Demoonica's BishiGear even says so."

Ed chuckled at the explanation. Of all the dumb ways to prove something. "Then what?" Ed said as he sat up, more energetic than he'd been in over an hour.

"Well... these things are Demoonica's ideas, I don't know where she comes up with them." Zander couldn't hold back a laugh. "I think she lays awake at night thinking things up."

Ed's cheeks turned pink. He figited with the edge of the cover he'd messed up. "Wouldn't you know? You do... sleep..."

"Actually, sleeping is all, Ed. I'm not about to have this conversation guys, that's all you need to know." Zander paused and after a moment Ed nodded. Inuyasha nodded too, but his was in understanding for the siduation. "Back to the topic of Demoonica's odd ideas. Ever hear her get started on the part of the world that is programing? She swears they have put in all sorts of little varients so that Bishi end up with individual personalities and traits... all sorts of stuff. If she could see the codes for the world, she'd... well I'd be afraid she'd mess something up..." They all laughed. "I mean, sorry, I mean it! Sure she's talked to you about it, right Ed?"

"I remember her going on about... shiny-things and what the chances are in several thousands... I didn't really understand what she was meaning though." Ed said. Slowly the topic changed and everyone relaxed as Ed began to get back to normal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Note: The chances are 1 in 8192 for a Shiny. What the guys are recalling is Demoonica talking about the chance of a Pokemon Game randomly generation a 'shiny' Pokemon sprite. She's sugesting that because the BishiWorld takes a lot from the whole Pokemon idea, that perhaps this was also programed into it. It's her own explanation for why some Bishounen end up with different coloration than in canon, like Demoonica's platinum-blond Heero Yuy.

LDD: Please review. Thank You.


	10. Chapter 10

LDD:

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwings Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story: Home

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica's training one-on-one for the day, or at least until she started feeling tired, was with Kamui. They were friends, she suposed. The young 'dragon' was something of a tragic hero, who felt himself a villan. Demoonica had long ago realized she didn't know much about the fighting styles of any of her Bishounen. Then again, they did know their own fighting styles and in truth Bishounen didn't need a trainer calling out to them what move to do, it probably annoyed many. Sometimes a timely 'Behind you!' was better than back-seat fighting. Kamui was turning out to be one such Bishounen, Demoonica earning herself several harsh glares once the Random Battle Chip had kicked into high gear after it's assesment of Kamui's level and skill.

It was just after yet another excited yell from Demoonica, something along the lines of 'Oh! Watch out!' that Kamui spun in place and yelled back at her, "I have been doing this for a while, you know!"

Demoonica winced. "Sorry."

Kamui turned away from her, his shoes making a 'tmp tmp' sound as he walked away.

"H-hey! Kamui!"

"We're getting nowhere like this."

"We're just getting started, the Battle Chip is just-

"Useless."

Demoonica groaned, then swiped her BishiGear through the prize from Kamui's last battle. She jogged to catch up to Kamui's long strides. "It's not useless, it's just the safety feature built into it keeps you from being run into the ground by something way out of your level."

"It's those kind of fights that push you to get stronger." Kamui replied as he set off another Battle Portal and found himself surounded by at least half a dozen monsters. One sprang at him, then another, followed by the entire group. Kamui's eyes narrowed. He threw a punch at the first one, sending it flying into a tree. Dodged the next one and hit it with a downward elbow, planting it into the ground at his feet. "So annoying." He groused. "Get lost!" Kamui's eyes narrowed, his hair being blown about by the wind his power was creating. The ground under his feet cracked, everything burst outwards in a cloud of dirt and debris.

Demoonica covered her head, when she looked back the air was clearing. Every single monster in the area had been torn apart by the wind, the remains melted by Kamui's power. They sizzled into nothingness, leaving behind their prizes.

"If they think such a simple tactic is a match for me, they've got a lot to learn."

Demoonica passed her BishiGear through the first prize sphere. "That was a lot more monsters than the battle before." Her Gear registered the winnings. "Wow, much better payout, too." She added, flashing Kamui a smile.

He smirked.

"I'm shocked, I wish I could say that." Came a voice from the woods.

Kamui was instantly back in a fighting stance. "Show yourself!"

A sligh breeze kicked up, fluttering the white outfit of the Bishounen who stepped into view. He raised a gloved hand to brush his black hair away from emerald-colored eyes. "You didn't even pause to consider the lives around you."

"I never think of anyone but myself!" Kamui swiped his arm towards the other, sending a strong blast of energy and wind towads him. It caused the Bishounen to be knocked back against a tree, but he seemed unhurt.

"What raw power you have there." The other smiled, pushing himself off the tree.

"Still alive?" Kamui taunted. "It's rare to see one of your kind who is actually tough."

Demoonica brought up her arm, pointing her BishiGear at the new Bishounen. It quickly scanned him, bringing up his information entry. "Sumeragi, Subaru, of-"

"I know who he is!" Kamui yelled at her.

"We come from the same area." The other elaborated, giving Demoonica a kind smile.

"What the hell are one of you doing here?!"

"I was simply resting in these wood until it would be safer to travle out of the area when night falls, when I felt your powers in use."

Kamui snorted. "Then go away!" Suddenly Kamui attacked again, tearing up the ground with energy. He raced towards Subaru-

Demoonica couldn't see anymore, there was too much dirt in the air and in her eyes. She rubbed at them, only able to hear Kamui's attacks and feel the air pressure as it changed. An explosion of power made her topple over backwards and she landed on the ground painfully. "Ow." She rubbed the spot. Kamui landed beside her, outside the swirling mass of energized air and earth.

Soon it began to clear. "Er... well this is wierd..." Demoonica said as a sweat-drop appeared beside of her head. "Ah... Kamui?"

The dark haired Bishounen paused to see what she was talking about, then blanched. "A shield?!" Not a single one of his attacks had made it through Subaru's shield. Kamui growled. "He's too powerful."

"Could it be because his and your powers are on the same side?"

"Eh..."

"You don't know."

Kamui nodded. "We are both one of the Seven Dragons of Heaven..." He turned to the Subaru. "Cut the games!"

The Subaru lowerd his hands. "I didn't start this fight."

"Now what?" Kamui asked Demoonica.

She shook her head. "There isn't anything we can do, other then let him leave."

"But! Didn't you want to catch him?"

Demoonica nodded. "Of course... but-"

They looked at the dark haired Bishounen, he stood there in his white robes and with a protective shield raised. It was obvious that he was in his Sama stage and could easily win against Kamui. Subaru though had not made a move to attack yet at all, even when Kamui was throwing everything he had at the older Bishounen.

Demoonica nodded her head to the Subaru. He gave her a gental smile and nodded back. Then he turned and walked away, disappearing into the forest quickly.

"You let him go? Just like that, with all my fighting?"

"You didn't stand a chance." She stood, dusting herself off. "Sheesh, ow... Kamui." Demoonica's arms were covered in little cuts from the flying debris Kamui's attacks had kicked up and sent flying. She tapped at her BishiGear until a Healing Potion popped into existance above the screen, where she caught it. Kamui held out his hand to take it, but she ignored the movement and twisted the cap into the spray formation. Potions hadn't been made with trainer bioligy in mind, it was pretty difficult to get the super healing to work on someone who wasn't part computer program. Potions did however work well as antibiotic spray and Demoonica was carefully misting her arms, then wipeing them off to clean away the embedded debris, before spraying them again. From the look on her face, it stung.

With a huff Kamui crossed his arms and sat down to wait. "I can't believe he wouldn't fight me."

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Do what?" He asked indignantly.

"Complain because someone obviously stronger than you was kind enough not to beat you into next week." She stood up.

"Kind? Subaru's are cowards!"

Demoonica scanned the woods, knowing there was a good chance Subaru could hear Kamui's yelling. There was no responce, but she hadn't expected the Bishounen to rise to such taunts. "So, still up for more training?" She finally asked, when Kamui had ran short on bad things to say about the Subaru that they'd just met. She easily could read the weary, somewhat tired expression that crossed Kamui's face, before it was quickly replaced with a brazen grin.

"Bring it on!"

Demoonica wasn't as gung-ho and parts of her had started to ache, but she nodded and followed Kamui towards the next Random Battle Portal. They worked their way around towards the 'left' side of the property, Demoonica hadn't thought to figure out the direction the house was facing yet. Another fourty-odd minutes passed, Kamui facing down countless monsters, battles tended to blur together after a while. It was then that they came upon quite an odd scene. Kamui was panting, the Random Battle Chip had been tossing out some pretty heavey hitters, even if he didn't want to admit it. Demoonica looked around confused, then walked out into the area filled with Prize 'Coins'... instead of battle Portals.

"What happened here?" Kamui questioned when he noticed.

Demoonica took her time in finding an answer, but it eventually added up, once she found the makeshift bow-range. The targets had taken several good shots from arrows and there was magical damage too. "I think the girls got tired of easy target practice." Then something else suddenly made sense. "And they also interfeared with your training. Oh... ow." She looked back to Kamui. "If I'm right, Kagome and Raine have been taking out the Portals over here... and bumping up the difficulty level on you unknowingly."

Kamui shrugged. After all, he'd survived. Demoonica would admit, she highly enjoyed being able to go around to the more than dozzen prizes and claim them all in one go, while Kamui got a short needed rest that he refused to ask for. By the time she finished, Demoonica realized it was time they head back. Kamui protested.

"It'll be dark soon." Demoonica repeated. "Besides, we're right on the edge of the forest here, a few feet away from the lawn."

"I can continue without your... guidence."

"But. You. Wont." Demoonica said pointedly. "You're worn out too." She caught his arm in her own and turned him towards leaving the forest, pulling him along as she walked. As he was yanked along, Kamui couldn't halt the thought that flitted through his brain. She sure was a lot more balzy than he'd been giving her credit for, ow, and stronger... he needed that arm!

The leaf and pine nettle covered forest floor gave way to a lush, if muted green lawn. The change was instantanious, the tree-line nearly perfectly even. Demoonica strolled forward, still clutching Kamui's arm to let him know that 'no' she was not letting him resume training without her there, no matter how much he would like it. An echo of thunder rolled from the clouds overhead, the sky darkening as wind high in the sky pushed them in at an amazing speed.

Demoonica stilled for a moment, looking up at the sky. A fat drop of water landed on her glasses. She dropped Kamui's arm. "Oh..." The sound of distant rain made itself known. "Oh, no-no-no-no-no, I'm not getting drenched!" She snapped up Kamui's hand for a moment, giving him a hard jerk.

The sound he made was undignified, but Demoonica didn't seem to notice or care. "C'mon!" She took off across the lawn, Kamui stood there watching her until several hard drops of water hit him. He glanced back and could see the dark moving sheet of water, a mobile wall rushing towards them. He turned and took off after her, his longer strides cuting the distance at a fast pace. Demoonica clammored up the front steps to the porch, Kamui only a step behind her. His foot caught on the last step and he toppled forward, rolling across he wooden porch and smacking upsidedown against the side of the house. The wall of rain hit just then, drowning out all other sound. They stayed there, panting for a moment before Demoonica's giggling could be heard. Kamui didn't quite know why but it set off his own laughter.

"Made it!" Demoonica got out through her giggles.

"You are so immature." Kamui replied, but his amber colored eyes were glittering with mirth.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: You can ignore the stuff below, it's just referance for myself what Demoonica aquires in what chapter during all this random 'mostly offscreen' training. It's mostly useless lists, but if you are curious, feel free to face-palm at my rolls (I used 8-sided dice to choose a sub catagory, then counted how many pages in the guide book had those items, rolled for the page, then rolled a dice (most often a d30) to pick an item. I sort of wish I hadn't rolled 8 in the first roll so often, because those are the 2 pages worth of 'Valuables' in the game, the one of a kind stuff. Items such as weapons and armor can be used by anyone with training in like items, accessories can be worn by anyone to get the effect (other than Demoonica herself, trainers in general actually), items work on everyone (Demoonica/trainers to a lesser degree, because she/they isn't/aren't part 'program' ...I meen Bishi.) I'm sure you get the idea, and I'm rambling.

Misc info for myself, Star Ocean 3 treasure rolls.

Fol - 5, 11, 505, 6, 6, 306, 106, 408, 406, 8012, 507, 607

Items - Antidote, Basil, Umai-bo 2, Emerald Earring, Smithery Materials, Angel Orb*1, Massive Folio*2, Cape of Assault*3, Water Pixie, Berry Potion, Trading Card 4, Pitiful Earring

Fol - 405, 10, 805, 3011, 208, 808, 403, 306, 3, 605, 1012, 706, 5012

Items - Cloak (armor), Levantine (sword), Trading Card EX20, Ring of Lunacy, Multi-Flask, Dragon Leather (armor), Ancient Book 6, Blemished Textbook*4, Massive Folio*2, Decrepit Tome*5, Robe of Deception (armor), Mythril, Purple Orb

*1 - Must have item to summon Freya (Star Ocean 3)

*2 - Teaches Adray 'Sirocco' Battle Skill (Star Ocean 3)

*3 - A weapon for Peppita (Star Ocean 3)

*4 - Teaches 'Regineration' AAA (Star Ocean 3)

*5 - Teaches 'Common Support Symbols' Battle Skill (Star Ocean 3)


End file.
